Terrorist Attack
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Based on Indonesian Tragedy of Muhammad Thorik. Ginga and Gumball will have to work together to stop a malicious terrorist, from bombing two worlds and destroying it.
1. Before All Begins

**Chapter 1- Before all begins**

**BOOM!**

It was a sunny day in Metal Bey City when suddenly, a bomb exploded in WBBA Headquarters.

"Everyone okay?" Ryo asked while finding Hikaru. "Dad! What happened here?" Ginga asked. "We possibly got sudden attack from an unbeknown terrorist!" Ryo says.

"Sir, we got some clues that the terrorist are from… Elmore." Kenta says. "Recently, a same disaster happens there also. Elmore Junior High was bombed and ¾ students was wounded." Benkei inputed.

"We must stop them or we will be DOOMED!" Kenta says in panic. "You three, go save Elmore and also Metal Bey City. We must stop this terrorist's work." Ryo says.

Benkei quickly stole a pickup car and drove it to Elmore, with Ginga and Kenta.

_**Meanwhile at Elmore**_

"Anais, are you okay?" Gumball asked. "I am okay, just a little bit wound." Anais replied and sighed. She has a wound on her ears and most of her body caused by the explosion at Elmore Junior High.

"Gumball, I am sure there is something wrong." Darwin said. "Yes. And we must stop this terrorist before it was the deadline." Gumball said in a deep voice.

**TBC**


	2. Arriving in the destroyed city

**Welcome to the second chapter, everyone. A new plane (Parody to Echo plane from **_**Godzilla**_**) will be introduced in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Arriving in the destroyed city**

Ginga's pickup car arrives in Elmore, and Benkei maddingly rides around the street. "Benkei! Be slow, please!" Ginga patted his back. "I_ can't_ ride the car!" Benkei said.

CRASH! The car crashed to Mr. Robinson's car. "What the—MY CAAAAAAAR!" he sobbed. "We are sorry, Mr. Gaylord. It's his entire fault." Kenta blamed Benkei for miscontrolling the car. "What? You know I can't ride a car!" Benkei said.

"Just say it. What are you doing in here?" Mr. Robinson sighed sadly. "Kenta, I think something is wrong with him. He is not grouchy as he does usually. Do you thinking what I am thinking?" Ginga asked.

"Yes. What happened in here, Mr. Gaylord?" Kenta asked. "Well, my wife, Margaret, has been injured, and that makes me not grouchy as usual." Mr. Robinson says.

"Did Elmore Junior High also bombed, Mr. Gaylord?" Ginga asked. "Yes. Elmore Junior High was also been bombed. Luckily, Rocky was not injured at all." Gaylord sighed. "Thanks, Mr. Gaylord! Hope Mrs. Margaret gets well soon!" Kenta says.

The three goes to the Wattersons' house. They found Anais was injured with Gumball bandaging her. "Hi Gumball, what happened to Anais?" Ginga asked. "Oh, it's you, Ginga. There is a mysterious terrorist in here. An explosion happened two days ago. I and Darwin was in the class when suddenly, an explosion occurred." Gumball said.

_**Flashback**_

"Gumball, I feel something bad is going to happen." Darwin said. "What bad thing, Darwin?" Gumball asked. "I feel that it will be—"Darwin could not continue his word when suddenly…

BOOM!

Gumball opened his eye and finds out Darwin and Penny is knocked unconscious. "Darwin, Penny, wake up! Are you okay?" Gumball wakes them up.

"Gumball, I am okay. What about Penny?" Darwin wakes up. "I think her arm is broken. Let's bring her into the School Medical Unit!" Gumball said.

"Who actually does this?" Gumball asked. "Gumball, Anais is also injured!" Darwin runs, rushing to the School Medical Unit. "Oh no, her bruises is quite many!" Gumball said. "I think we need to call Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad." Darwin said.

When Nicole and Richard arrived, they were depressed at an injured Anais. "What's actually happening in here, Gumball?" Nicole asked. "Well Mom, suddenly the building explodes when Darwin says that something bad is going to happen." Gumball tells that.

_**Flashback End**_

"So that is the history…" Ginga said. "So, we must stop the terrorist. We had built a plane that was meant to stop the man." Gumball said.

"Where is the plane?" Ginga asked. "Here, go to the Junkyard!" Gumball said.

At the junkyard, Gumball headed to the secret plane lab. "Hey, are you done creating some more plane?" he called. "Okay, almost done!" the worker said. It is actually Dunamis. "Hey Dunamis, why are you here?" Ginga asked. "Oh, Gumball asked me for some mechanical things. He asked me to work all day." Dunamis said.

"Okay, now we are ready enough." Gumball said. "Wait, you are not going anywhere without me, Gumball." someone said. "Anais, you are still wounded!" Gumball said. "Yes, but I will not let those terrorist wreaks havoc in Elmore again. Plus, he will have to pay for injuring me." Anais says. "I also come for the same reason." Penny says.

"Alright, we got to stop them together, Anais." Ginga gently says. "Penny, are you OK?" Gumball asked. "I am okay." Penny says. "Now we got eight planes." Dunamis says. "Have you packed the fancy facility also?" Gumball whispered. "Yes I do, Gumball." Dunamis answered. "What is the fancy facility?" Ginga asked.

All of Gumball Co. Plane Facility

Quick Laser Shooter

Mega-Bomb System Bomb

Super Fast Rocket

Simple dashboard

Solar Lightning Gun

"Wow, it is a really fancy plane." Ginga says. "How a people like Dunamis can make properties like this?" Benkei asked.

"Simple, I learned in Electro University unbeknown to you." Dunamis explained. "Wow! You are including a smart person!" Kenta said. "That's fantastic. Now go pick your plane." Dunamis pointed.

After they pick up the planes, here they are:

Gumball Co. Ag. 1: Anais Watterson

Gumball Co. Ag. 2: Benkei Hanawa

Gumball Co. Ag. 3: Gumball Watterson

Gumball Co. Ag. 4: Ginga Hagane

Gumball Co. Ag. 5: Penny Fitzgerald

Gumball Co. Ag. 6: Kenta Yumiya

Gumball Co. Ag. 7: Darwin Watterson

Gumball Co. Ag. 8: Guardian of Mist Mountain Dunamis

"Now we are going to stop the terrorist, for Elmore, everyone." Ginga and Gumball exclaimed. The others cheered.


	3. It's the Indonesian Terrorist himself

**Yet after posting a new chapter, I will immediately post another new chapter. So, after Ginga and the others obtaining a new plane, an antagonist will be revealed in this chapter.**

**So enjoy this chapter, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3- It is the Indonesian terrorist himself**

In somewhat a warehouse, a trench-coated man stands up while watching Elmore been bombed. "Thorik, can you just stop bombing US and come back to bomb Indonesia!" one of the man's friend moaned.

"Why, Bagus (I name the terrorist' friend by myself, I actually don't know the name)? Is this a fun thing, right? We have been bombing cities in the world, and even the police are aware of us." The man grinned, remembering he has bombed Indonesia and other countries.

"Now we have something to bomb again, Thorik." Another man appears, showing the suburban resident of Elmore. "Good job, Evan. Now we got to create other bomb, and we got to bomb the resident of Elmore!" he laughed.

**Meanwhile, in the way of searching the terrorist…**

"Gumball, what did you got?" Ginga asked via walky-talky. "I got nothing, Ginga. But as we know, we must to get the clue from the bombed place—"Gumball could not continue his word when suddenly…

**BOOM!**

"Agent 4 Ginga, we got another bad news. Happy Rainbow Factory has been bombed!" Dunamis talked via Walky-Talky. "Oh no, that is the place where Ms. Nicole works!" Kenta said.

"We must fly to Happy Rainbow Factory, everyone!" Ginga reformed. The planes flew to Happy Rainbow Factory.

**Meanwhile in Happy Rainbow Factory**

Police was around when everyone coughs. Nicole wakes up when suddenly; she saw a group of humans. "Hey! Come back here! I know you are the brain of the bombs!" she shouted. The humans run off without noticing her.

The group of the Gumball Co. arrived. They found Nicole is shouting at the aforementioned humans. "Mom, are you okay?" Anais runs toward her mom. "I am okay, sweetheart. Why are you wearing goggles?" Nicole was confused at her daughter wearing goggles and military cameo outfit.

"Well, um, we are searching for the terrorists, Mom." Gumball responded. "That is a very dangerous thing to do, honey." Nicole makes a worried face. "Oh, come on, Ms. Nicole. We are sure we can help Elmore from being bombed again." Ginga tries to persuade her.

"Okay, but please be careful." Nicole would finally let them stop the terrorist. "Anyway, why are you shouting, Ms. Nicole?" Kenta asked. "I saw a couple of man running away. They are humans!" Nicole said.

"A human can enter Elmore? That's strange." Benkei said. "I am sure they are using something to shrink them." Ginga said.

"Well, we got some clues about humans." Dunamis says. "Mom, I have a feeling that the terrorist is going to bomb some place in Elmore again, so can I ask you to report what is happened every time it bombed?" Gumball asked. "Oh, I can do it." Nicole says.

Ginga and the others leave Happy Rainbow Factory to seek some more clues.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned man in the beginning of the chapter is preparing some bomb to bomb Elmore Suburban house.

"Watch out, everyone. Muhammad Thorik will bomb your life!" he grinned.

**So the man is turned out to be Muhammad Thorik himself, the Indonesian ultimate crime!**


	4. The Bomb has broken my arm Anais' POV

**Here is another new chapter. In the previous chapter, it was revealed that the terrorist was Muhammad Thorik, the Tambora terrorist!**

**Chapter 4-The Bomb has broken my arm (Anais' POV)**

The planes continue to fly around Elmore. "Ginga, notice some humans?" Gumball says. "No, there are no humans at all.

**At the Wattersons' backyard**

Thorik climbed the fence and put the bomb in there. He sets the bomb is going to explode at 5 minutes more.

He chuckled evilly as he leaves the Wattersons' backyard. The planes arrived at the Elmore's suburban residents, when Anais suddenly spots a human, who is actually Thorik.

"Ginga, I have found a signs of human!" Anais says. "Yes, I catch that signal, too.

"The bomb is in our backyard, Ginga!" Darwin informed. "I will remove that bomb! Stay away!" Anais says. "No, Anais! No!" Gumball said. "Stay away, I say!" Anais flung toward the bomb that gonna explode 2 minutes more.

Anais quickly presses the clipper and pick up the bomb. "Anais, where are you going?" Gumball was very worried.

"I am going to the junkyard placing this bomb!" Anais says. "Please don't do it, Anais…" Kenta says, but…

BOOM!

The bomb exploded and so did Gumball Co. Plane 1. Gumball flew into tears seeing his sister wounded, even wounded than before. "Gumball, I hope you can stand this…" Ginga comforted him.

"Crying for her wouldn't help you." Dunamis told Gumball. "But she is too young to face this trouble! And this is my entire fault…" Gumball sobbed. "Gumball, you can do it alone, without me." Anais opened her eyes.

"You are still alive?" Gumball was surprised. "Go on to save Elmore, Gumball. Ginga will help you." Anais says. "Gumball, check this out. This is a property of Happy Rainbow Factory." Ginga checked the bomb.

"Wow, so Mrs. Mom possibly knows about this." Darwin says. "Let's go ask Ms. Nicole." Kenta says.

**It was revealed that possibly Thorik stole the bomb from Happy Rainbow Factory. How he stole it?**


	5. Tracking down for Muhammad Thorik

**It is revealed on the fourth chapter that Thorik possibly stole the bomb from Happy Rainbow Factory. Here is the fifth chapter, the real adventure will begin and the truths will be revealed here.**

**Chapter 5- Tracking down for Muhammad Thorik**

**At Happy Rainbow Factory**

Ginga and the others fly to Happy Rainbow Factory, to find more information about the bomb that is revealed from Happy Rainbow Factory. "Darwin, you know what? Mom gonna "kill" us if found out that Anais is badly wounded…" Gumball was worried. "Just be calm, Gumball. Everything will be fine." Darwin said.

"That's it!" Ginga pointed to the collapsed building. The seven rushes to the medical tent. "Hey, it's you seven! Um, where is Anais?" Nicole asked. "We are sorry for the incon-venience, Ms. Nicole. But she removed the bomb and her plane explodes. Here she is." Kenta said.

"Oh, my poor little daughter…" Nicole sobbed. "We are very sorry. We already tell her to not do it, Mom. But she just does it and the bomb broke her arm." Gumball said.

"Ms. Nicole, does someone steal a bomb from Happy Rainbow Factory?" Ginga asks. "Yes, it is just two days before Elmore been bombed, when I am reading _Warta Kota_ times that the Indonesian terrorist, Muhammad Thorik has escaped somewhere. Suddenly, I heard the securities are rushing to chase a thief that has stolen a bomb." Nicole said.

"Muhammad Thorik, I know that name! He is the Tambora terrorist that is revealed to create bombs!" Darwin says. "I know! He possibly escaped here and starts bombing places in Elmore!" Ginga said.

"He must be somewhere in Elmore. Before he bombs many other places, we must track down him in order to stop him." Dunamis concluded. "Yes, and I heard he has bombed many place in Metal Bey City." Kenta says.

"Alright, so now, we got to track down Muhammad Thorik and we must send him back to Indonesia so he can be arrested!" Penny said.

The planes leave Happy Rainbow Factory, and they fly back to the suburban home. "We must check the place where it happens, and we are able to find any clues!" Ginga says, start to investigate the place.

The seven keeps finding and finding, until Penny spots a rusty key. "Ginga, I found something." Penny informed. "Good job, Penny, good job!" Ginga says. "Wait a minute; I think I know this key…" Gumball said.

**Flashback**

Gumball starts playing soccer with his friends, Tobias, Darwin, Penny, and Bobert. They were busy playing in a warehouse until Gumball spots a rusty key, but he chooses to ignore that rusty key.

**Flashback End**

"You know that key, Gumball?" Ginga asked. "Well, I know about it. It is to open a warehouse in the corner of the town!" Gumball said. "So Thorik possibly hide in that warehouse, where we play soccer, Gumball!" Penny said.

"Good job. Now we find out Thorik's whereabouts, now let's go!" Dunamis says. The seven fly to the corner of the town, and they arrive in there.

"Now, let's go!" Ginga says when there are no people. Gumball opened the warehouse door. "Wow, it is deserted…" Kenta says while he suddenly discovers: Many bombs in there! "Oh, no… they have taken over our soccer field and turn it into a bomb factory!" Darwin said sadly. "There is a sleeping guard!" Dunamis closed Darwin's mouth and pointed to Bagus, who is sleeping.

**At out of the warehouse**

Thorik was busy creating the bomb until he noticed some noise inside the warehouse. "Who is that, huh? Bagus! Why you are only sleeping-?" Thorik's words are interrupted.

He finds out that there are sneakers in the warehouse. "Thorik, we got you! So you who are bombed Elmore Junior High!" Gumball pointed to him. "Dare to disturb me? And you, Ginga! I have bombed several places in your world! That is… B-Pit! WBBA Headquarters, and Mist Temple also!" hearing Thorik's words, Ginga, Kenta, Dunamis and Benkei gasped.

Ginga was angry at Thorik's actions. "Better you go back to Indonesia, Thorik!" Benkei and Kenta say it at the same time. Dunamis was flashbacking into Mist Temple suddenly been bombed two days ago, before WBBA Headquarters do. He suddenly becomes so infuriated at Thorik bombing his home, and Titi was injured.

"So you who bombed Mist Temple and you greatly infuriate me!" Dunamis was enraged and infuriated, headed straight; try to punch Thorik in his face. However, Thorik is an excellent fighter so he quickly grabs Dunamis' arm, much to the Mist Mountain's Guardian's shock.

"Good punch, Clumsy Loser!" Thorik broke Dunamis' arm as he feels more pain—even more than when cursed with Curse of Hades. The Guardian of Mist Mountain screamed in agony.

"No!" Ginga shouted. "How dare you do that…?" Kenta screamed seeing Thorik grinned. "Everyone, I am fine! OW!" Dunamis tries to wake up, however his injured arm blocks him.

"Leave him alone!" Penny jumped to Thorik, however Thorik quickly pushes her causes Penny to fall and scream in pain.

"We have no choice! We must shot him!" Gumball picked up one of Thorik's gun, locked his target at Thorik, and shot him. Thorik was able to dodge the bullet rain; however one of the bullets pierced his head.

Thorik was unconscious, and everybody stay away, and Thorik opened his eyes—he is still alive.

"You have shot me, and you must suffer my wrath now!" Thorik pressed a button, and suddenly, the ground shakes and a robot appeared. "This is my latest invention, the Terrorist Robot-3000!" Thorik grinned.

"Go back to your plane, everyone!" Ginga informed. Luckily, Penny and Dunamis were able to run although their body is still wounded.

**Now the biggest problem had begun. And will Ginga and Gumball were able to stop Thorik? The real battle is in the next chapter, bye!**


	6. Terror Apocalypse in Elmore

**After discovering Thorik is the terrorist, the mayhem of robot war will be started from this chapter. That's unfortunate; some of the Gumball Co. Agent is wounded due to their fight with Thorik.**

**Well, here is the sixth chapter, where the mayhem begins.**

**Chapter 6- Terror Apocalypse in Elmore and Metal Bey City**

As said in the previous chapter, Thorik reveals that he had robots to create terror apocalypse. The robots also rise in Metal Fight Beyblade World, as peoples run in fear.

Location in Metal Fight Beyblade world that has being surrounded by robots:

Metal Bey City

Beylin Temple (For you who don't know, it is the place where Dashan and co live)

Mist Mountain

Dungeon Gym

WBBA Headquarters

Back in Elmore, Ginga and the others try to counter the robot. However, the robot shot the bomb at them. The robot caught Darwin's plane!

"Everyone, it caught me! Help me!" Darwin cried. "Wait, Darwin! I got to save you! OW!" Dunamis is about to take action when suddenly, his broken arm blocks him. The robot roared and punches Dunamis' plane. "Nonononoooo, look out, Dunamis!" Kenta called.

"Bumpy Landing Protector, active!" Dunamis pressed a blue button. The Gumball Co. 8th plane bumped on the ground. "Agent 7 has been caught, Agent 8 is eliminated." Ginga said.

"Now what we gonna do, Gumball? It almost broke my plane!" Darwin said. "Press the red button on the corner left of the pod!" Gumball called. Darwin pressed the button and his plane lets out a giant robot hand. Darwin's plane barely freed itself from the robot, which is start roaring aftermath.

"Everyone, fire him with the Solar Lightning Gun!" Penny says. Every plane but Agent 8's plane, shot the Solar Lightning Gun to the robot, but it amazingly takes no damage at all. The robot roared, pushing the planes backwards. "Gumball, I thought this gonna work! What is the Solar Lightning Gun is for?" Penny asks. "It gonna work to every creature, but look, everyone…" Gumball said.

They spot blue sphere that wraps the robot. "Oh, no, it has a protector." Ginga said sheepishly.

The robots fire more bombs trough Elmore and thus, destroying many places. "We are no match with him! Drive your plane back, everyone!" Penny says.

"Yes, better we 'surrender' first and then later we will counter-attack!" Gumball said. The plane drive back off from the robot.

**At that night, at the warehouse in the corner of the town**

The terror apocalypse continues around the town. And so did Metal Bey City.

Ginga and the others were discussing the strategy. "How we gonna beat that robot? Anais is wounded; Dunamis' arm is broken…" Ginga was so distraught. "We gonna found the way out, so just please be calm, Ginga." Kenta ruffled his shoulder.

"I think we just have to found Anais-kun's replacement…" Dunamis says. "Anais' replacement, you say?" Penny said. She suddenly gets an idea, which meant she got the replacement for Anais. She picked up a phone to call the replacement.

"Hello, can you go here, please? I really need your help. Yes, you are? Oh, thank you!" Penny called. "Who is that, Penny?" Gumball asked. "The replacement for Anais that got to going to this place will come later." Penny says.

After waiting for a while, a shadow appeared. It was revealed that the shadow is Gumball's mom, Nicole Watterson.

"Mom is the replacement for Anais?" Gumball asks confusedly. "Yes, since Anais is wounded, I can't let those terrorist flew terrors to us again." Nicole said. "Good job, now we are able to counter-attack. Go to your plane, everyone." Dunamis commanded. "But your arm is still broken!" Ginga said.

"Ginga, I'll tell you this broken arm wouldn't stop me from stopping that terrorist." Dunamis said. "Okay, you could come. But please take the defensive position." Ginga said. Dunamis nodded yes.

The eight planes go for counter-attack to that robot.

**Okay, now we learned that Nicole is Anais' replacement, so, are they able to counter-attack?**


	7. Stopping the terror apocalypse

**The seventh chapter has come, since I finish_ I am Milla Preston_ and_ My Name is Dave Kadoya._ I guess this story will be ended in this chapter, or it will be ended at the eighth chapter.**

**So enjoy the seventh chapter.**

**Chapter 7- Stopping the terror apocalypse**

After finding the replacement for Anais, they start to take action. Thorik's robots roared in fury, destroying more place at Elmore.

The robots also destroyed places at Metal Fight Beyblade World, and this is a REAL terror apocalypse.

"Everyone, we can't destroy the robots one by one! We must part ways become two groups!" Ginga says. "That is a great idea, Ginga. We can't stop the robots one by one. We must part ways." Nicole says.

Group 1 in Elmore

Ginga

Kenta

Gumball

Darwin

Group 2 in Metal Fight Beyblade World

Penny

Nicole

Benkei

Dunamis

The group part ways and Group 1's survival journey:

"Here, stupid robot!" Ginga says. The robots roared in fury again and they run very fast. "Gumball, I don't expect that robot is extremely fast! Help me!" Ginga says. The robot almost caught his plane, and Ginga's plane has broken partially.

"We must destroy that protector!" Gumball said. "Mega-Bomb System Bomb, activate Counter-Attack Mode!" Kenta said. "I don't remember you created Counter-Attack Mode, Gumball." Darwin said. "I just forget that I create Counter-Attack Mode!" Gumball said.

"Kenta, how do you know about Counter-Attack Mode?" Ginga asked. "I just read a note that reads: Whenever you are going to destroy a protector, you must activate Counter-Attack Mode. And I spot a button, Counter-Attack Mode." Kenta said. "That might be the best solution!" Ginga says.

The four pressed Counter-Attack Mode Button and the plane changes form. A dagger appeared on the plane's board. The Solar Lightning Gun appeared. Then spikes appeared all around the plane.

"I forgot to tell you, Counter-Attack Mode was able to combine all weapons' ability!" Gumball said. "That is fantastic, Gumball! Now let's do this!" Ginga says. "First, we got to slice the robot first!" Darwin says. "To do that, you must press Plane-Spin Button!" Gumball informed.

All of them quickly pressed the aforementioned button. The four planes begin to spin, surround the robot, and slice the robot chest. The robot is not done yet, it shot bomb, and was heading toward Kenta's plane. However since his plane is in Counter-Attack Mode, it was too fast and cuts trough the robot's right foot. "Watch your feet, robot!" Kenta said.

"Good job Kenta, good job! Now it is my turn!" Darwin grinned. Darwin's plane began to spin like Kenta do, and it slices the robot's right hand that is about to punch him and the robot roared again. "Darwin, you did it! Now I got to slice him up!" Gumball said. He is mastered at controlling the plane, and he flung trough the robot's left hand and the left foot.

"Great job Gumball, great job!" Ginga said. Now, he headed toward the robot's head and chest. When it is the impact, Ginga's plane sliced trough the robot's head and chest, causing the robot to roar in pain, again. Now the four combines the power of Solar Lightning Gun, Quick Laser Shooter and Mega-Bomb System Bomb. They make the robot explode, making it defenceless.

The robot fell due to it has no legs, and the whole city shakes due to the falling activity. "Hooray, we have beaten the robot!" Ginga and Gumball exclaimed.

Group 2's Survival Journey

Due to there are so many robots rises in Metal Fight Beyblade World, Benkei is taking care of the robot in Metal Bey City, Penny takes care of the robot in Dungeon Gym, while Nicole and Dunamis takes care for the robots in Mist Mountain.

"Solar Lightning Gun, activate!" Penny says. But the robot takes no damage at all, and instead punches Penny's plane. "This is getting harsh. Hey, what is this? Counter-Attack Mode..." Penny presses the button and her plane turned spiky and a dagger appeared on the plane's board.

"I got it, now taste this, stupid robot!" Penny says, activating Plane-Spin Button and cuts the robot's right leg, its hands, and even its head, and shot it with the plane's combining ability.

Penny defeats the robot that attacks Dungeon Gym. "Agent 5 is here. I have defeated the robot that is in Dungeon Gym. You better use Counter-Attack Mode." Penny called.

"Alright dude, here comes Counter-Attack Mode!" Benkei exclaimed, and he randomly presses the panel, causing the weapon to combine each other and destroys the robot.

"You hear that Dunamis, let's use it!" Nicole says. "Okay... AAARGH, my arm hurts again!" Dunamis suddenly feels his arm buckled on him. "Are you okay?" Nicole asks. The robot roared. The plane almost punched Nicole's plane as Nicole yells.

Luckily, Nicole regained control of her plane. "Ready or not ready, go to Counter-Attack Mode!" Nicole says. Her plane turns spiky and she also presses the Plane-Spin Button, breaking through the robot's armor as she cuts through the right leg, right hand, and the head of the robot.

But the robot is not done yet, and it shot a bomb towards Dunamis' plane. He couldn't dodge it as Nicole yells in agony. The bomb exploded and when the mist is cleared out, Nicole gasped, hoping Dunamis is fine.

A plane appeared, and that was Dunamis' plane; he survived using Counter-Attack Mode, and before the robot could do anything, the 8th plane sliced through its arm and the robot fell.

After the group defeating the last robot, Bobert captured Thorik and send him to Doughnut Sheriff's office. And he was sent back to Indonesia along with his friends.

And life returned to normal, when Ginga and Co are preparing to go back to their world, and everything had returned into normal.


End file.
